spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rated Arrgh
Rated Arrgh Synopsis - Mr.Krabs is appalled that he is barred from seeing a movie Plankton has made about him which really toys with the real facts. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Eugene H. Krabs Sheldon J. Plankton John Patrick Star Squidward Tentacles Sandy Cheeks Gary The Snail Movie Goers Security Guards Bubble Bass The Story The story begins inside the movie theater lobby. All is peaceful, that is until these two show up. Spongebob & Patrick burst into the lobby, excited for the movie they are going to watch. Called, Mr.Krabs: The Movie. SPONGEBOB & PATRICK: WE SURE ARE EXCITED! Squidward, Sandy & Gary then enter. SANDY: This movie is going to be great! GARY: Meow SQUIDWARD: I think it's going to be idiotic. SANDY: I think you are too much of a pessimist. SQUIDWARD: I think, ah forget it, why am I continuing this argument. Finally, the man of the hour shows up, Mr.Krabs. SANDY: There he is! GARY: Meow! SPONGEBOB: Hey Movie Star! Hehehe! MR.KRABS: Too soon Spongebob, too soon. Hey, where’s Patrick? Spongebob, Mr.Krabs, Squidward, Sandy & Gary look over to see Patrick laying over the popcorn machine consuming all of the liquid butter. PATRICK: Of buttery goodness! Patrick takes more gulps of butter and swallows some popcorn while other movie goers get disgusted. MR.KRABS(facepalming): Oh boy. The friends begin heading to Theater 3, they begin handing their tickets to John, an overweight ticket seller, mid 20’s, wears spectacles. JOHN: Thank you. SPONGEBOB: No problem! JOHN: Thank you. PATRICK(carrying six cokes & two bags of popcorn): Your butter is beautiful! JOHN: Thank you. SQUIDWARD: I hate everybody. GARY: Meow JOHN: Thank you. SANDY: And how! Mr.Krabs approaches. JOHN: Halt right there, you are not permitted to see this feature. MR.KRABS: Stop kidding around laddie and let me in. JOHN: I can not do that. MR.KRABS(starting to grow angry): AND WHY NOT?! PLANKTON: Because I said so! Mr.Krabs turns to see Plankton by the doorway. MR.KRABS: PLANKTON! What are you doing here?! This is Mr.Krabs: The Movie! NOT, Plankton: The Failed Experiment! PLANKTON: Oh can it Mr.Celebrity! You are not allowed to see my creation! MR.KRABS: Your creation?! PLANKTON: Yep! Now mind treating this old director with respect? Mr.Krabs begins to tremble with anger. MR.KRABS: YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS YOU BOTTOMFEEDER! I PAID $10 TO SEE THIS!........ ok fine Squidward did, BUT YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! PLANKTON: Oh Eugene dear, I’m sorry, but money doesn’t buy you happiness, but it can give happiness, oh wait, let me rephrase that, give me happiness! Ahahahahahah! Mr.Krabs charges to crush Plankton like the squirt he is but John belly flops him back. MR.KRABS: OW! JOHN! Come on! You let me in movies before! JOHN: Sorry Krabs, but I have to do my job, you can see another movie if you want. MR.KRABS: But I want to see this one! Especially since it is made by Plankton! So I can go onto Rotten Tomatoes later and rate it 0/100, one hundred times!!! Maybe more!! JOHN: Well, not happening. John continues standing guard, Plankton snickers before heading into the theater, and Mr.Krabs stomps his foot in anger and goes to take a seat, next to a bum eating a ham sandwich. BUM(mouth full): Want this? I have $50 to get another. Mr.Krabs reaches for the sandwich but reaches his claw over it and snatches the money instead and continues to pout. 30 minutes pass. John still keeps guard. Mr.Krabs peeks around a corner. MR.KRABS: Hehehe! He puts a wig and some glitter gloss on. He approaches John. MR.KRABS: Hey there matey! Uh I mean, (woman voice) hello my dear, what a pleasant evening! JOHN: Thank you uh ma’am. MR.KRABS(woman): Do you mind letting me in this here theater to see the little smackeroo you be playing? JOHN: Ticket please. Mr.Krabs gets out his purse and reveals a $1 bill. MR.KRABS(woman and starting to act reluctant): How about some fine economics my big hefty man, hehehe! JOHN: Hmmmm, $1.01? Mr.Krabs’ jaw drops and he angrily takes his act off since his greed takes over. MR.KRABS: 1 more cent?! No way! What do I look like, a billionaire?!! (Realizes his act is blown), oh deficit. Scene cuts to Krabs being kicked through the air by security guards before landing into the sand outside. MR.KRABS. OW!! I knew I should’ve used perfume instead! A bubble transition. John allows Squidward to exit the theater for a bathroom break. Squidward enters the bathroom and heads into a stall. SQUIDWARD(taking his shirt off): Okay Squidward Tentacles, let all of that tap water out! Mr.Krabs pops out of the toilet. MR.KRABS: SQUIDWARD! SQUIDWARD: AAH! MR.KRABS?! He covers himself and puts his shirt back on. SQUIDWARD: Mind giving me some privacy?!! MR.KRABS: Sorry but I have one question to ask ye! SQUIDWARD: Can it wait?! Better yet, out of the toilet?!! MR.KRABS: It’ll be quick! I just need ye input on something. Krabs looks around before leaning in closer to Squidward. MR.KRABS: What has happened in me movie so far? SQUIDWARD: Oh for fish’s sake! Squidward presses the flush button and angrily grunts & stomps out to return to the theater. MR.KRABS(beginning to be flushed): Arrrrrgghhhhh!!!! Krabs begins to get dragged down through the pipe systems. MR.KRABS: THAT IS COMING OUT OF YOUR PAYCHECK!! Krabs gets engulfed with toilet water. Back up to the toilet, Plankton awaits. PLANKTON: Hehehehe! All according to plan! The stall door opens and Bubble Bass prances in. BUBBLE BASS: Those Nacho Chilli Cheese Chips served in fine paco sauce mixed with jalapeño delights & micro greens sure did a doozy on me. Oh well. Bubble Bass sits on the toilet seat crushing Plankton with his gigantic butt. PLANKTON(muffled): Ughh! Attt least I am not inn the sewers! More time passes, the movie is almost over. Krabs returns into the theater, now angry. He stomps up to John. MR.KRABS: This is getting ridiculous! Can I just see at least the last two minutes of Mr.Krabs: The Movie?!! JOHN: Sorry Mr.K, but the rules are the rules, unless if you are one of the mules. MR.KRABS: Huh? JOHN: No entry. Plankton strolls up having had survived his butt encounter. After cracking his back into shape, he begins to taunt Krabs further. PLANKTON: Take that Eugene! A movie about you of which you have not seen and now it is almost over! Doesn’t feel good to be on the losing side of the stick is it Fatso? MR.KRABS: I REALLY WANT TO CRUSH YOUR FACE IN! PLANKTON: I like to see you try! MR.KRABS: OH YEAH?! WELL!!! ………. Hmmm, well you won’t be able to get the formula! Plankton looks confident before his eye opens up with curiosity. PLANKTON: Did you say…. formula? MR.KRABS: Yep! If I get to see the movie! Plankton begins to ponder to himself before smiling. PLANKTON: FINE! See the stupid film! Just give me the formula! I can’t resist that word! MR.KRABS: Here we go! Plankton closes his eye and holds out his hands. MR.KRABS: The FORMULA! For Knuckle Sandwiches! Plankton’s eye opens with shock but it is too late. Krabs punches him in the face with both claws giving him a huge black eye. MR.KRABS: And a bonus! Black Eyed Peas! Arrgh,Arrgh,Arrgh! PLANKTON: Ouch. JOHN: Impressive. Theater 3’s doors open and exiting is Spongebob, Patrick, Squidward, Sandy & Gary. SPONGEBOB: THAT MOVIE WAS SO SUPER AMAZING!! SANDY: I loved the part where the money was mangled over and over again! GARY: Meow! Meow! PATRICK: Big deal! I ran out of popcorn and cokes! SQUIDWARD: And that film was ok, I’ve seen better. And the star sure does love to violate his friends BATHROOM PRIVACY! Squidward angrily storms out of the movie theater still violated from earlier. Patrick, Sandy & Gary follow. SPONGEBOB: Wait outside guys! SQUIDWARD(distance): No! SPONGEBOB: Thank you! Hey Mr.K, I’m sorry you couldn’t see the movie. MR.KRABS: It’s all good me boy, besides I heard from some sources that it was lackluster anyways. I got two better things anyways. SPONGEBOB: And what’s that? MR.KRABS: A fun night out and giving Plankton two black eyes! Arrgh,Arrgh,Arrgh! SPONGEBOB: Hahahhahahah! MR.KRABS: Can the laughter. SPONGEBOB: Yes sir. The friends leave. John witnesses this and blows his nose. JOHN: So beautiful! Next to my job though. Category:SquidwardTentacles35 Category:2017 Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts